1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to apparatus for the handling of cargo pallets or containers in a cargo compartment, such as in an aircraft, ship or train, or in storage facilities for cargo containers and pallets. This invention further relates to apparatus for moving cargo into and out of a cargo space, which apparatus is installed in the floor of the cargo space.
2. Prior Art
It is well known to use cargo moving shuttle conveyors for moving articles fore and aft on a track in the floor in cargo compartments such as aircraft and the like. U.S. Pat. No. 3,568,825 issued to Munger shows such a device in which a rotatable bar may be erected into a cargo-engaging position by a tripping pin mechanism located in the track. In order to utilize this apparatus, it is necessary to have the shuttle conveyor move to the location of the tripping mechanism in order to raise or lower the cargo-engaging bar. While this system works suitably in many applications, it is frequently necessary to raise or lower the cargo-engaging bar at a location other than the location of the tripping mechanism. In addition, the location and orientation of the tracks used in the Munger device permit ingestion of dirt and other abrasive material which occasionally clogs and causes wear to the tracks.